


Showing Him Around

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: A ballplayer explores his sexuality and meets a young man who's happy to show him around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2002.

June 2001

Wondering just what he thought he was doing, Todd Lane stepped off the subway and climbed the stairs into the bright summer morning sun. At eleven o'clock on a Sunday morning, the streets of downtown Toronto were still pretty empty, something he counted on as his destination wasn't exactly considered to be a good one for up-and-coming pitchers with the Blue Jays. A pitcher who was now sitting out the rest of the season due to an unfortunate confrontation between a line drive and his wrist.

Thank God it hadn't been his pitching arm; rehabbing _that_ would have been a killer, and possibly a career ender. As it was, he just had to endure two months in a cast and physical therapy. At least he'd have the off-season to get back in shape. No way was he going back to the minors if he could do anything about it.

The Jays were out of town for a week, and while Todd made it to the home games, sitting on an airplane for hours with his arm aching just didn't do anything for him, something the trainers agreed with heartily. So here he was, standing at the corner of College and Church, looking down a street that epitomized everything he'd tried to reject for most of his life but now couldn't deny any longer.

Phillip Todd Lane, one of the Blue Jays' top pitchers, an all-American kid from Florida and College World Series MVP, was gay. It wasn't that he hadn't fought it. He'd had plenty of girl friends in high school and college, and he wasn't a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but the women in his life never made him burn like his few clandestine encounters with other men.

Hitching his sling on his shoulder a bit to get the strap more comfortable, Todd turned onto Church Street, trying to keep from gawking at the variety of clubs, shops and bars he passed. Thankfully they were mostly closed at this hour, but he could see shadows moving around in some of them, indicating it wouldn't remain that way for long.

Wondering if he should have pulled on a ball cap for more camouflage, Todd shook his head. He doubted anyone would recognize him, but wearing a lid was a sure way for it to happen. Still sighing over his own paranoia, he spotted a Starbucks on the other side of the street and made a snap decision. People-watching and getting a feel for the culture would be a lot easier if he was sitting, and the coffee shop was the perfect place for that.

Ordering an iced latte, Todd took the drink and settled himself at one of the outside tables, sipping it and watching as the street started to come to life. As the passers by became more numerous, he was glad for his sunglasses. Lord, there were a lot of fine looking men here, and the last thing he wanted to do was to be caught staring, especially by that beautiful boy who was... now coming his way.

Gus trudged down the street, carrying that week's groceries, and he wondered again why he didn't just get a little every day and avoid carrying this load. He realized he was almost at the Starbucks, and he decided on the spur of the moment to indulge himself with an iced cappuccino. Once he had his drink and went out to the patio, he found that all the tables were taken. But there was one that only had one guy sitting it at it. And sweet Jesus, he was gorgeous!

The young man moved over the table and smiled at the stranger. "Hi there. Mind if I share your table?"

 _Breathe, Lane,_ Todd reminded himself, looking up to meet the other man's smile and offering one in return. _It's not any worse then your first game starting, just go with it._ "Sure, looks like y'all have got quite a load there."

Half-rising from his seat, Todd held his good hand out for the other man's drink so that he wouldn't spill it while juggling his bags. "Here, let me take that before y'all drop it."

"Thanks," Gus replied with relief, handing the drink over. "I really need to get one of those cart things for my groceries. This is nuts."

He sank down into the empty chair with a sigh of contentment, slouching down almost bonelessly, much like a cat getting settled. He tilted his head up, eyes closing, to bask in the sun for a moment before smiling at the other man. "Hi, I'm Gus," he said, offering his hand.

"Just think of all the exercise it gets you," Todd chuckled, taking a quick drink when he found his mouth growing dry at the sight of the other man basking in the sun.

"I'm Todd. Not meanin' to be rude, but..." He lifted his bad arm and grinned. "Can't do much shaking with this wing right now. Will have to settle for glad to meet ya."

"Sorry," Gus was quick to apologize. "I wasn't thinking." He grinned briefly. "People would tell you I do that a lot." He eyed the other man, wondering if he should tell him how much he'd enjoyed seeing him play that season, but he had a feeling that might scare him off. "I haven't seen you around before."

"No problem at all. My momma would say it's just ingrained manners, not lack of thinking." He rested his cast back on the arm of the wrought iron chair, taking another drink as much as for a chance to order his thoughts as to quench his thirst. "Haven't really come down here before. Just have some extra time on my hands with not being able to work so I thought I'd take a look around.

"I take it you are - around here a lot, I mean," Todd continued, wondering if that sounded as stupid to Gus as it did to him.

"Since I live just up the street, I guess you could say so," Gus replied laughingly. "I know most of the people who live around here and the regulars... but you don't have the look of most of the tourists. The ones who come to gawp and say that they've seen real, live queers," he explained at Todd's blank look.

He found himself wishing he could kiss that faint moue away, and he shook his head slightly. _Down, boy. Have you ever got it bad. Nothing in the publicity says that he's gay. He's probably just sightseeing._

Todd nodded at that, though his expression remained a bit confused. "Didn't realize watching gay people ranked up there with seeing the Skydome or the CN Tower..." he murmured before giving a small shrug. "Ah well, to each their own. And no, I'm not here as a tourist; I guess I'm more... investigating. I've lived here a year, and I've never been down here before."

"Investigating?" Gus asked tentatively. _Oh, bon Dieu, if he's gay, I'll never ask you for anything again!_ "You... are interested in the lifestyle?" he asked carefully, big brown eyes fixed on the ballplayer who'd fueled the occasional fantasy since he'd first seen pictures of him.

The blond looked away at that, studying the buildings across the street as he fought with himself over being a coward. "Yeah," he finally answered. "I guess I should be since it's what I am." He rubbed at the ring on his right hand, feeling the engravings and the etched stone. Amazingly, it hadn't been as hard as he thought it would have been, though maybe it was because this was a stranger.

"Not so hard, was it?" Gus asked knowingly. "You had that look, like you were jumping off a cliff," he explained. "Well, that and the gay community's pretty tight knit. Usually, we know if someone famous is one of us; what heteros don't know is their problem," he added, trying to make it clear that he both knew who Todd was and had no intention of blabbing it where it could harm him. "It's each person's choice how public they want to make their lifestyle."

"No, not near as bad as I thought it was going to be..." Todd began, before cutting off, staring at the other man. "Oh fuck. You know who I am? I thought... It figures." He shook his head before resting it in the palm of his left hand.

"Most people wouldn't," Gus offered comfortingly. "I just happen to love baseball, and I've been following your career this season. That play with a broken wrist was _amazing_ ," he added enthusiastically, though still keeping his voice down. "Don't worry 'bout me none, I'm not going to go blaring it around. It's your life, mon ami."

Todd raised his head slowly, looking intently at the younger man. "Thanks... was just doing what I had to and... thanks. Coming to terms with it myself has been hard enough, I don't think the team is quiet ready to be showering with a fag." He smiled a bit cynically before the expression turned into something more real. "And let me tell you, that play hurt like a son of a bitch."

"I'll bet!" Gus exclaimed. "I remember when my da- when my arm got broken, it really hurt, and I wasn't doing anything with it. I couldn't believe you would do that; it was so impressive. Wow." He grinned suddenly. "Would it be too weird if I asked for your autograph?"

Todd caught the aborted word, and his eyebrows rose slightly, but he didn't comment on it. "Sure, if you really want it..." The light in Gus' dark eyes made his mouth go dry again, and Todd took another drink. "Guess it's a good thing I'm left handed, or you wouldn't be able to read a word of it. Got a pen or anything?"

"Not with me... but my place is just up the street... if that's not too much trouble?" Gus suggested, wanting to keep Todd around longer but afraid to push too hard. "I can even offer you a better cup of coffee than that," he nodded disdainfully toward the cup in front of the other man.

"Sure," Todd replied after a second's silence. "I'm a coffee addict, can't say no to that." He grinned and tossed his now empty cup into the garbage. "Can even offer you a hand with the groceries. Just one though."

"I'll take it," Gus replied fervently, handing over a bag and picking up the others as he stood up. "I don't get it," he said as they walked up the street. "I don't get that much, but there are always lots of bags, and nothing to put away when I get home." He shook his hand. "It's like how you always get fewer socks out of the dryer than you put in." He gestured toward a doorway. "Right here."

Todd waited until Gus opened the door, and followed him inside, taking care not to hit his cast on the door. "You mean the sock fairy got tired of them and has moved on to groceries?" he asked, finding his eyes drawn to the younger man's ass as he climbed the stairwell in front of him. "Guess that's why I do a lot of takeout - that and the fact that I manage to burn everything I cook, never learned."

Gus chuckled, wiggling his ass a little more than strictly necessary as he climbed the stairs. "Whereas I am the master of 101 uses of ground beef." He reached the top and opened the door with a sigh of relief, carrying the bags straight to the kitchen and dumping them on the floor. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh merde! The ice cream!" He began pawing through the bags, looking for the frozen goods.

"You mean the ice soup?" Todd asked, setting the bag he was carrying on the floor and digging in it, bringing out a container that sloshed slightly. "Should be salvageable. Hope you don't have anything else in these that could get ruined. I feel sort of responsible if it did. After all, you did sit there and listen to my haphazard coming out testimonial."

Gus glanced over his shoulder as he was putting the ice cream and frozen lemonade in the freezer. "It was my pleasure," he said, eyes heating momentarily. "And no, everything should be fine. Just let me get the rest of this put away, and I'll get you that coffee I promised." He noticed the time then. "Actually, would you like some lunch? I was longer at the store than I thought."

A look around the small, sparse apartment told the ballplayer that his new acquaintance was living on a tight budget indeed - one he'd probably wreck if he took Gus up on his offer. "Actually, how about I treat? I may not cook, but I flash a mean debit card."

Todd smiled and handed Gus the rest of the items from the bag he was carrying. He pulled the last item out, then cleared his throat when he saw he was handing Gus a box of condoms. "Guess someone else listened in health class too, eh?"

Gus turned scarlet. "Uh, yeah," he muttered, taking them quickly and carrying them into the bedroom before returning. Trying to pretend that hadn't happened, he asked, "Did you mean that about lunch? I have food here," he repeated his offer, not wanting to seem like a freeloader.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Gus. I owe you." Todd gave the younger man a boyish smile. "Anywhere around here good, or should we hit the public transit system? Casts and stick shifts don't mix, so my ride is stuck in the garage until this comes off." "Well, if you're sure..." He made a few suggestions for lunch, trying to gauge the types he liked. To his delight, Todd picked one some distance away, so he would be able to spend more time in the very attractive man's company. "Well, then, after you," he said, gesturing toward the door after making sure he had his TTC pass.

Feeling secretly relieved that they were headed off Church Street, Todd headed down the stairs, waiting on the sidewalk for Gus to lock up and join him. "So, am I right in guessing you're from Quebec?" he asked, having caught the sprinkling of French in the other man's conversation. "You seem a lot more free with it then most folks I've met from Ontario."

"Well, you're right in my case, but there are Franco-Ontarians too, just not as many. Probably about as many as English in Quebec," he said, guessing. "I moved here a couple of years ago. Wanted a change," he said, a shadow crossing his face as he remembered the reasons for his sudden departure from home.

Todd felt the sudden, overwhelming urge to give the younger man a hug to try to cheer him up. The only way Gus could have come to Toronto a few years ago, unless he was older then he looked, was if he had run away from home. Shit.

"See, you're not only going to have to fill me in on life as a gay man here, but on Canada's history too," he smiled, hoping to cheer Gus as well. "I'm a product of the Florida education system; nothing exists outside the US borders."

Gus smiled. "Well, the first thing is that we don't all live in igloos, it's not winter all year round, and Canada isn't one of the states," he teased, shrugging off his momentary gloom. "As for the other, well," his eyes heated again, "I'll be glad to show you anything you want to know," he practically purred. "Uh, within reason, that is," he added hastily, not wanting to lead the other man on.

Now it was the pitcher's turn to blush, but he recovered quickly. "Really?" Todd brought his good hand to his chest, feigning shock. "And here I kept waiting to see a moose walking down the middle of Yonge Street - and not the big plastic ones they had. I suppose you're going to tell me that you all don't talk like the MacKenzie brothers either? I'm crushed. Crushed!"

The young man burst into laughter, enjoying being with this man. "No, 'fraid not," he laughed. "Most of us just talk with a slightly better accent than you Yankees," he said, pretending to look down his nose.

"Yankees?" Todd shuddered, and his Southern drawl became even more pronounced. "Ah'll have y'all know ah'm a southerner, born and bred. No Yankees here, not even the team." He winked, feeling more at ease with every minute he spent with Gus. "Yes, don't go spoutin' French at me. I took Spanish in high school and promptly forgot most of it the minute I could."

"So I can speak French when I don't want you to understand me?" Gus teased laughingly, then promptly looked abashed when he remembered he'd probably never see the other man again after that afternoon.

"Damn, knew there was something to this bilingual mess after all. Watch it or I'll bring you to Montreal with me next time we play the Expos. Lord, I get tired of getting' stared at like I was a three-headed chicken or somethin' since I don't speak the correct language there. The Hispanic guys have it easier; I think the folks take pity on them or figure they're a step above."

They walked down the steps to the subway station, Todd digging in his pocket for a toonie and quarter while Gus simply flashed his pass. "May have to get myself one of those until I can drive again. I swear my pants are gonna fall off with all the change I'm carrying around."

Gus glanced back. "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind seeing that," he said, at ease again after Todd's comment made it clear that he was thinking in terms of future meetings too. "But a pass would probably be easier," he agreed almost regretfully. He'd seen Todd in those tight leggings that he wore when he played, and he'd love to see if the body lived up to its promise.

"Not in public!" the older man exclaimed before clearing his throat, realizing what he'd said.

"I split my pants during a college game, sliding into second. Man, that was enough public exposure for me for a lifetime! 'Course I did have waaayyy too many sorority girls offering to help sew them up afterwards. Ended up taking one of them up on it too..." He trailed off, wondering if Gus had ever hidden who he was in that way and somehow doubting it.

Gus cocked his head, eyeing the other man. "You swing both ways?" he asked quietly, to make sure no one overheard. "Me, girls just... do nothing for me." He shrugged. "Nice enough people, but sex? No thanks!"

Todd looked around, leaning in a bit closer to Gus before he answered. "I was trying to convince myself that I was purely straight. I mean, brought up Southern Baptist, class valedictorian, blah, blah, blah, how could I be anything but that?"

He ran a hand over his hair, feeling the stiffness of the gel holding it in place. "I did it, but it just wasn't... I don't know, what I wanted. Which is why I finally ended up down on Church Street. I guess I was tired of feeling like I was missing the main part of me."

Gus nodded. "Pretending just ends up hurting you in the long run. Course, not pretending can lead to a whole world of hurt too," he admitted. "But I'd rather be honest with myself about who I am. Besides, that way I can flirt with an attractive man when I see one." He batted his lashes coyly at Todd.

"Something else you're going to have to give me lessons in. I'm rusty and I've never flirted with another man." It struck Todd then that maybe that's what he was doing with Gus right now. "So, what's the best way to..." The subway pulled in, and he shrugged. "Conversation suspended for a while, I guess. So, what do you do?"

"I work in receiving at a warehouse for one of the local companies, just made lead hand a few months ago," he added proudly. "And I go to school at night. I want to teach English as a second language. I like helping folks. But it'll be a while before I can do that. In the meantime, I do well enough."

"Wow, that's great! Really something to be proud of, and I mean that," Todd said seriously, feeling slightly frivolous considering he'd gotten a free ride through school and was getting paid what to many was considered an obscene amount of money to play a game.

"It's got to be tough, holding down a full time job and school too. When do you find time to have fun?"

"There's always time for fun, mon cher," Gus laughed. "Fun is as important as food and water, if you ask me. You just have to get the other stuff done first, then you can enjoy yourself with a clear conscience. Me, I get all my homework done on Friday nights so I have the weekends free to do whatever appeals.

"But you, you're always traveling. How do you find time for _anything_ else?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not _always_ traveling," Todd grinned, "it just feels like it sometimes. I guess you get used to it. College was harder; then I had to keep up my grades, make practices and games and travel. Now it's just the team, nothing else to worry about, especially this year.

"It gets hard sometimes. You wake up sometimes and have no clue where you are or where you're going next, and it gets lonely." He paused, looking into Gus' soulful brown eyes. "But you take the good with the bad, and there's a lot of good, plus I get to do what I love."

"Sounds like a fair trade," Gus nodded. "And I'll bet the seven figure salaries don't hurt either," he teased. He thought that was a crazy amount to pay someone to play a game, but it happened in every sport. He figured it was just another aspect of inflation. Besides, if he had it, he'd happily pay that much just to see Todd in those skin-tight pants. He smiled wickedly, not realizing he'd stopped talking as he pictured that.

"I'll let you know when I get one," the blond chuckled. "But I'm happy with six figures." He cocked his head, studying Gus when the other man remained quiet, then looked abashed, realizing his salary for half a year's work was more then his new friend would see in decades.

Finally unable to resist, Gus teased, "It's worth it to see the way you fill out those pants." He licked his lips, glancing up almost coyly through his lashes at the all-American looking man. Todd blinked before grinning. "So, that's the reason why you like the game? And here I thought it was my pitching..." Shaking his head, he gave a mock sigh. The subway pulled to a stop, and he lost his balance slightly, ending up leaning into Gus' side, smiling down at the younger man before pulling back with an almost regretful look. There was something about Gus that drew him, and he was having a harder and harder time not touching the handsome man.

"Well, _one_ of the reasons," Gus admitted. "Plenty of nice eye candy at a game." He grinned, leaning into the other man when they touched briefly. "Mmmm. Tell me again why we went out for lunch?" He wasn't hiding his flirting any more.

Shifting, aware that if Gus kept this up, he'd be seeing a good view of the type pants he liked as his were definitely getting tighter, Todd chuckled a bit sheepishly. "Maybe because if we had stayed at your place, my mind wouldn't be on eating." His voice was quiet as he admitted this, and he looked away from Gus, checking to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

"Doesn't sound so bad to me," Gus replied, his accent thickening slightly as his arousal increased. "Dieu," he moaned softly, trying to discreetly ease the tightness of the cloth at his groin. "I know what I'd like to be eating," he murmured, too low for anyone but Todd to hear.

"Oh lord..." Todd groaned, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the pole he was holding onto, feeling his heart rate double at the sound of Gus' voice and the images it conjured up. "I don't think my mind's going to be on eating no matter where we are."

"Not too late to go back to my place," Gus suggested almost breathlessly, trying not to make it obvious that he was staring hungrily at the other man. "We can always order pizza or something later."

When Todd opened his eyes, they were burning with need. He wanted Gus, wanted to strip the clothes from his lean body and simply explore, touching the hard masculine flesh in such a way as he'd never allowed himself. "We can get off at the next stop and hop the next train back," he rasped.

Gus had to close his eyes and swallow hard to prevent himself from simply throwing himself at Todd. Dear Lord, he wanted him. Finally, he nodded, burning eyes now fixed on Todd's, helpless to hide his feelings until his eyelids fell, shuttering his expression and protecting Todd's public persona. "Can't be fast enough for me," he whispered.

Not trusting himself to talk, Todd nodded, practically shoving Gus off the train when it came to a stop. They raced up the stairs and over to the other platform, both anxiously looking for the next train. "Is this crazy or what?" he asked, risking a quick glance at the shorter man, then looking away before he gave in to the temptation to kiss him.

"Dunno what it is," Gus said quietly, "but I don't want it to stop." He looked up momentarily, hungry brown eyes meeting Todd's. "God, you make me crazy, and it feels wonderful." Thankfully, the next subway car arrived then, and they got on. It wasn't too full, so they were able to sit down on a double seat, bodies pressed together along one side.

Gus sucked in a deep breath, somehow keeping his hands to himself, and he began chattering brightly about nothing, trying to distract himself from the warm body at his side.

Todd listened with half an ear, trying to follow what Gus was saying, but distracted by the hot press of the bare skin of their legs below where their shorts ended. Thankfully, the trip back went quickly, and the two men found themselves up on the street, walking much more quickly than the other pedestrians on the way back to Gus' apartment.

They managed to maintain some semblance of decorum while still on the street, but the moment they stepped inside the building, it turned into a mad dash up the stairs, both of them laughing at themselves. Once safely inside his apartment with the door locked behind them, Gus' laughter faded, and he almost threw himself at the ballplayer, his lips reaching for and covering Todd's.

Aware that his cast was poking both of them in the chest, Todd managed to pull his arm out of the way, his eyes widening at the pressure of Gus' lips on his. In what little fooling around he'd done, he'd never kissed another man; it had just felt wrong at the time.

But this... Opening his mouth, Todd met the first exploratory foray of Gus' tongue with his own, winding his good arm around the smaller man, afraid that if he let go, the whole thing would turn out to be another of his graphic yet frustrating dreams.

"Sweet bon Dieu," Gus gasped, pressing closer, then delving back inside Todd's mouth once he'd managed to get some air into his lungs. "You taste so good, want to taste more of you," he demanded hotly.

"Want to touch you everywhere," the ballplayer breathed, feeling his cock jump at the tone of Gus' voice and the need dripping from it. "I think we need to get out of some clothes first."

Pulling back reluctantly, Todd moved his hand to the front of Gus' tee shirt, swallowing hard when he felt the younger man's heart racing beneath his palm. It was strange; now that he'd committed to this course of action, he hardly felt any nervousness, though maybe that was because of the man here with him.

"Oh yes," the young man breathed, eyes focused on Todd's face, watching him look at him. "I want to see all of you." Ignoring his own clothes for the moment, Gus reached out to tug at Todd's golf shirt, wanting to see his bare chest, to rub his face against him and take in his scent. He wanted to wrench the offending garment off, but he remembered Todd's injured arm, and he slowed down long enough to ease the shirt over the cast without hurting him.

Then he pounced. His mouth was all over Todd's shoulders and chest, his hands exploring every golden tanned inch. "Tellement joli," he murmured, his tongue licking a trail up the center, against the grain of the light line of hair.

"Oh. My. God." Each of Todd's words was a distinct groan, and his head fell back as his eyes closed, and his good hand closed on Gus' shoulder to keep his balance. Nothing in his life had ever felt this good, and Gus hadn't even gone below his waist yet.

A small bit of the pitcher's mind wondered just what it was Gus had said, but right now he couldn't form the words to ask for a translation, especially since it would mean losing the wonderful friction of the other man's tongue on his chest. Wanting to do something for Gus, Todd ran his hand over the back of the younger man's head, feeling the soft hair slip through his fingers as he did so.

Gus moved the last centimeter necessary for his mouth to close over a hardening nipple, and he began to play in earnest. He batted at the rigid nubbin with the tip of his tongue, flicking it from side to side, then rolling it. Then he did the same to its mate while his fingers plucked and teased the first nipple.

"Lord..." Todd moaned, feeling his knees buckle and his balance waver. "Gus, if - if you don't stop, I'm going to end up on my ass on the floor."

"Oh no, that will never do." Gus hooked his fingers into the waistband of Todd's shorts and drew him toward the bedroom. "I want you on your back on the bed."

Even through the desire that crowded out rational thought, Todd managed a smile even as he sat down on the bed. "Is this when you bring out the whips and chains and make me call you 'Daddy'?"

Gus snorted. "Only if you want me to laugh at you and hit you with a pillow. 'Daddy'!" He shook his head in bemusement. "Be pretty silly considering you're six years older than I am." He pushed Todd flat, careful not to jar his arm, then shifted over him, pressing their groins together.

"Should I call you 'Baby', then?" Todd asked, sliding his hand up under Gus' shirt, the warm, smooth skin gliding under his fingertips like silk. "Feel so good. Take your shirt off, Gus. I want to feel more of you." Instead of a demand, the words were a husky request, and wonder shone in Todd's dark eyes when Gus complied, stripping off his tee shirt, revealing a lean, lithe body.

"I think you're getting the hang of this," Gus practically whimpered, incredibly aroused by the expression in Todd's eyes. No one had ever looked at him like that. "Touch me?" he begged suddenly, squirming slightly, desperately wanting Todd's hands on him.

Nodding wordlessly, Todd rolled them both the side, bracing himself on his casted arm and tracing his other hand down the middle of Gus' chest, discovering the slight differences in texture as he moved down. Where the women he'd slept with were soft and rounded, Gus was hard and lean, and that difference itself was intoxicating.

Leaning in to kiss the younger man, he let his hand slide lower, resting at the waistband of Gus' shorts. Pulling back a bit, he gazed down into the younger man's face, feeling lost once again. "Can I... Is it all right?"

"All right?" Gus almost squeaked before regaining control of his voice. "Please! God, I _need_ you to touch me, please, Todd," he begged, hips thrusting forward pleadingly. His own hands moved busily over the other man's torso, fingers pausing at still rigid nipples, his nails scraping lightly.

Giving a strangled moan, Todd moved his hand lower, cupping the younger man's groin, feeling the hard heat of his erection pushing up at his palm. "Feels so good. Your hands on me, mine on you. Want... Need more." His hips were arching toward Gus' body, needing something, any kind of pressure.

Gus was suddenly pulling at their shorts, somehow managing to yank them and their briefs off without moving from his position atop the other man. Then he pressed down again, groaning loudly at the sensation of their naked cocks rubbing together. "Ohhhhhhh." Unable to hold still, his body began to writhe and thrust against Todd's, sensation overtaking him.

"Gusss..." Todd moaned, his hand closing on the other man's ass, pressing him closer as he bucked upwards. Back and neck arching, Todd's fingers plucked at the thin comforter, wishing he could use both hands on Gus. Then, he was beyond all of that, the sweat and pre-come slickened slide of their bodies together and the build up combining to send him over the edge. Crying out, he bucked upward, stiffening before anointing both their stomachs with his seed.

Now sliding more easily with Todd's come on their bellies, it only took a few more strokes before Gus came as well, shuddering and gasping as his semen mixed with Todd's between them. Stilling, he lay panting on top of the other man until he remembered his arm and tried to lever himself up. "Your arm," he gasped, "Did I hurt you?"

Tightening the arm he had around the other man's waist, Todd shook his head, smiling up at Gus even as he managed to get his breathing under control. "Not at all. Hell, even if I had twisted it, I feel so damn good right now I'd never notice it."

Reassured, Gus subsided against Todd's chest again, smiling. "Fast learner, aren't you?" he chuckled softly. "That was... amazing. I'm awfully glad I met you," he said almost shyly, nuzzling against Todd.

Feeling strangely peaceful, Todd let his eyelids half close, his hand moving slowly over Gus' back. "Think that was more going on instinct," he murmured, turning his head enough to feel the silky brush of Gus' hair against his lips. He could get so used to this...

"Glad ah met you too. Ah never would have believed that ah'd be lying here like this, this morning." He heard a low rumbling, then, a second later, another one. "And, much as ah'd like to lay here more, I think something's telling us to order that pizza." Gus turned his face more fully into Todd's chest, blushing. "I never got around to breakfast this morning," he admitted. "But I don't want to move," he grumbled. He trailed a finger through the small puddles of semen on Todd's belly, aimlessly creating patterns.

"Gu-us..." Todd's tone turned stern, and he twisted his head to try and look at the young man. "You've got to be starving! I know I am, and I did eat." Shivering slightly as the feeling of Gus' finger sliding over his stomach was ticklish, Todd looked around. "You have a phone in here? If one of us can reach it, we can call the order in, and we still won't have to move for a while."

"It's on the floor on the left side of the bed, at the head," Gus replied, still showing absolutely no inclination to move. Though he'd never tell Todd, this was the first time he'd ever had anyone in his bed, and he liked it. A lot. He knew it was crazy, that he'd only known Todd for a few hours, but he knew this was the man he wanted to have intercourse with for his first time.

After a bit of shifting and reaching, accompanied with several theatrical groans, Todd grabbed the phone and dragged it up to the bed. "Anything you love or hate on these things?" he asked, grinning at the way Gus was sprawled out on him like a body pillow. It was nice, more than nice, it was comfortable.

"Nothing weird," Gus replied, wrinkling his nose. "No pineapple or anything sweet. Lots of cheese, any meat, any vegetables. And Pepsi," he added, "not Coke. Mmmm, and if they have those garlic bread sticks, some of those too." He reached down for his t-shirt, which had somehow ended up beside the bed, and made a half-hearted attempt to clean them up as much as possible without moving.

"Pepsi?!" Todd sounded outraged, then grinned when Gus looked at him, his expression worried. "Nah, that's fine with me. When you travel, you learn not to be picky or you go hungry a lot. So, how about Canadian bacon, black olives and extra cheese?" His stomach twitched when Gus drew the shirt over it, and Todd stifled a snicker.

"Sounds good," Gus agreed easily. "Large," he suggested as his stomach rumbled again. "Ticklish, eh?" he grinned, noticing the reactions every time he touched Todd's stomach. He couldn't resist trailing a finger lightly over the other man's abdomen as he called in the order.

"Yes, dear," Todd answered, squirming a bit, then more seriously as Gus discovered his weakness. "Very!" he exclaimed, trying not to grab at the younger man for fear of smacking him with his cast. "And I think you need to order this thing, not me. I have no idea where to tell them to bring it, and Church Street is a little vague."

Giggling, Gus subsided, dialing the nearest Pizza Pizza and placing the order, then setting the phone back on the floor. "Don't think I'm gonna have mercy on you once you're rid of that cast, mon chou." He braced his chin on his wrists, which were folded on Todd's chest, and grinned at his... lover. His lover. He smiled widely.

"And you think I'll take pity on you then?" Todd asked in return, his eyes sparkling with laughter and delight at the idea that if everything worked out, they would still be together then. "And can I ask for a translation - of that and - what was it you said earlier? Somethin' about tenement jolly?"

Gus had to think about that for a moment to figure out what Todd meant. "Oh. Tellement joli. So beautiful," he translated, smiling slightly. "You are."

Todd's nose wrinkled as he smiled wryly, but he didn't argue with Gus. Somehow he thought that would be a bad thing to do. "So, how long until the food gets here?"

"They said twenty minutes. I might have to start with something else in the meantime." He bit down on the other man's chest teasingly.

"Ow!" Todd laughed, pretending to examine his chest for a missing hunk of skin. "Watch it or I'll lie on you, then you won't be able to do anything!"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Gus laughed. "It sounds pretty good to me!" The thought of Todd sprawled over his, his weight pressing him down into the mattress, his body settled between his legs... Gus shivered.

"See if you say that when you need to breath and can't!" Laughing, Todd rolled them over, grinning down at the younger man before kissing him. He'd never been this playful in bed before; there was just something about Gus that made him want to make the other man laugh.

Gus wrapped arms and legs around the other man, pulling him closer with a smile. "I can breathe just fine, Todd," he said laughingly. "I like having you here," he admitted. "I don't do this with just anyone," he said quietly, a little embarrassed at how quickly he'd fallen into bed with Todd. He just hadn't been able to help himself. He'd known almost the moment he met the ballplayer that he was the one he'd been waiting for.

Todd shifted enough to lean on his good arm, looking down at Gus before giving a small smile. "I - I'm glad to hear that, Gus. And that this is something more than just getting our rocks off?" The last was asked with a bit of hesitancy even as he frowned, not liking the thought of the younger man being in this position with anyone else.

"I, uh... I've never done this with anyone else," Gus admitted, looking away. "Never brought anyone into my home, never did anything more than mutual jerking off or blowjobs. I wanted it to... to be special."

Shifting again, Todd freed his left arm and cupped Gus' cheek, turning him to the front again. "You mean you never..." His cheeks darkened as he flushed. "Wow. Gus, I - you trusted me enough to bring me here? Wow..."

Gus flushed but smiled happily. "Knew you were right," he admitted with a faint shrug. "I didn't want to let you get away." He started to say something more, but the sound of the bell interrupted him. "Damn, of all times for them to be fast!" he grumbled, getting up and grabbing his shorts, then stepping into them to go get the pizza.

Blinking, not sure he'd seen what he thought he had on Gus' asscheek, Todd rolled out of the bed and grabbed his own shorts, stepping into them and managing to get the zipper up without hurting himself. "Need any help with any of that?" he called, going to the door and looking down the stairwell, frowning when he realized that Gus was paying for the food with his own money.

"Nope, I got it," Gus called back up, balancing the garlic breadsticks and Pepsi on top of the pizza. "Thanks, Jeff," he said, leaning forward to kiss the delivery boy lightly. He shut the door before Jeff could get a good look at the man at the top of the stairs and possibly recognize him.

"I thought you didn't want him to see you?" he scolded, stepping back inside the apartment and letting Todd shut the door behind him.

"Well, yeah," Todd muttered uncomfortably, turning toward the table and fidgeting with the 2-liter bottle of Pepsi. "I also didn't want you to pay for this. I meant it when I said it was my treat."

"Well, if you want to treat me," Gus drawled suggestively, trailing a finger down the center of Todd's chest, "I've always liked white sauce on my pizza."

Muscles rippled under the feather-soft touch, and Todd groaned, feeling desire growing in the pit of his stomach. What was he going to do if just having Gus touch him while speaking in that tone of voice did that to him?

"How 'bout for dessert?" he rasped, breathing heavily and leaning in to kiss Gus before cursing when his cast almost sent the pizza to the floor.

Chuckling, Gus saved the pizza and stepped away from the kitchen table to get plates and glasses out of the cupboard, grabbing a few pieces of paper towel as he passed. Then he set them down on the table, opened the box, and pulled out a slice, losing half the toppings off that first piece. He bit into it, eyes half closing ecstatically as he savored the burst of garlic, cheese and tomato sauce in his mouth.

"Missed something," Todd laughed, sitting down in one of the chairs, reaching into the box and gathering up Gus' toppings, dropping them onto the other man's plate and yelping when the heat burned his fingers. "Wanna kiss them and make 'em better?" he asked, giving a bit of a grin.

Not bothering to reply verbally, Gus leaned forward and sucked the "injured" digits into his mouth, laving them with his tongue. He licked and sucked, giving Todd's fingers the best blowjob he'd ever had.

Todd's eyes glazed over and he groaned, breathing heavily as he watched Gus fellate his fingers with more skill then anyone had ever applied to his penis. My God, how those lips would feel wrapped around his cock...

"We should eat," he rasped, eyeing the food and finding that as far as hungers went, the one for pizza was fast fading compared to his need to feel Gus against him again.

"Yeah," Gus agreed, letting the fingers fall from his mouth. "Need to keep our energy up." He eyed Todd suggestively as his tongue darted out to scoop an olive off the pizza. "Lots of energy," he added, spreading his legs and slouching in the seat, displaying the growing bulge between his legs.

"You aren't making this easy..." Todd said accusingly before stuffing half a slice of pizza in his mouth, chewing and swallowing it down. "Matter of fact, you're making it damn hard." Eyes darting to Gus' crotch, Todd made an effort to finish the meal, pouring himself a glass of soda and draining it down in one gulp.

"Oh good, that's what I was aiming for." Feeling brazen, Gus got up and moved over to straddle Todd's lap, sinking down so the other man was supporting his weight and their groins were pressed together. "Mmmm, yeah, nice and hard," he purred, writhing against him.

Todd whimpered at that. "I give up, forget eating - unless maybe you want to eat me..." he trailed off at that, arching up to rub their cocks together, the friction from the fabric between making the motion even more titillating.

"Mmmm, fantastic idea," Gus murmured, sliding backward off Todd's lap to kneel between his legs, hands already busy unzipping the shorts and freeing the growing erection. "Mmmm, the main course." He lowered his head, lapping delicately at the end, like a kitten with a bowl of cream, then slowly nibbled his way down the shaft. He grumbled his discontent when the fabric of the shorts stopped him from going any further.

"Jesus!" Todd gasped, his legs automatically spreading wider and his fingers closing on the side of the chair so hard he was surprised he didn't hear wood shatter. The feel of that velvet smooth tongue sliding over his cock, the sight of Gus there on the floor, it was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced. "More... please..."

Gus urged him to raise his hips slightly so he could remove the shorts, leaving the other man naked again. "So good, so delicious," he rasped out before lowering his head again, this time taking that luscious length into his mouth and down his throat in a long glide. He heard Todd's gasp, and he smiled slightly. He knew he was _damn_ good at this, and he planned to demonstrate every single thing he'd ever learned to Todd.

Giving a strangled moan, Todd arched his hips off the chair, pulling back with a grunt when he realized he might be choking Gus, but God, it felt so good! Raising a shaky hand to stroke the younger man's dark hair, he tried to express his appreciation by talking - though he really had no clue what he was saying.

He could hear Todd's voice and took pleasure in the sound of it, but Gus had no idea what his lover was saying. He could have been reciting the kama sutra for all he knew; all he was truly aware of was the thick length buried in his throat, the faintly bitter, salty flavor that teased his taste buds when he pulled back momentarily, the heavy balls in the palm of his hand, and the quivering ring of muscle he was lightly tracing with a fingertip, careful not to press too hard.

"Gus... fuck... God that's... Shit..." Gus was so good at this that it was frightening. All Todd could do was sit there, trying not to thrust upwards, his whole consciousness focused down to the hot, wet suction on his erection and the maddening sensation of Gus' fingers on his body.

Gus' head bobbed on Todd's cock, enjoying every moment of making his new lover insane with lust. He licked, sucked, swallowed, hummed, scraped his teeth, in short did everything imaginable to increase the other man's pleasure. He tasted so good, so damn good. Suddenly thinking of something, his eyes widened, and he pulled back to stare up at Todd. "Uh... should probably tell you that I'm clean. I always play it safe, well, until now I have," he blushed.

"Shit." Blinking, trying to focus his eyes on the other man, Todd swallowed to wet a mouth gone dry from panting. "I never even thought about that..." Which proved just how naive he was in this situation. But he believed Gus. It may be stupid, but he did.

"So'm I. Never wanted any Phillip juniors running around so I always used protection."

A quick smiled flashed across Gus' face. "Oh good. I _really_ want to taste you," he husked just before lowering his head and again swallowing Todd whole. This time he sucked hard, head bobbing rapidly up and down as he tried to make his lover come and let him taste the treat he wanted.

Immediately, all of Todd's brain cells descended to his groin and set up residence there. There wasn't anything in the world but the incessant pull of Gus' mouth on his erection demanding his release.

"Baby... Jesus..." he groaned, the fingers of his good hand closing in Gus' hair, pulling it mindlessly as he shouted hoarsely, his body shaking as his semen gouted down the younger man's throat in a torrent.

Gus pulled back enough that he could taste Todd's come, the flavor of another man in his mouth for the first time in his life, and he liked it. A lot. He suckled hungrily, seeking every drop, keeping the softening cock in his mouth until Todd's moan of pained protest finally drew him off. He immediately crawled back into the American's lap, his mouth latching onto the other man's as he kissed him hungrily, letting him taste himself in his mouth.

"My God..." Still unable to form coherent thought, Todd wrapped his arm around Gus' waist, holding him close while he rested his head on the younger man's shoulder. The thought that a part of him was now inside the other man was utterly amazing and a sudden wave of possessiveness swept over him.

"Practice much?" he tried to ask lightly, letting his hand slide down to Gus' cloth covered ass, feeling the other man rock forward into his body then back. "And think you could teach me?" The last was asked with a bit of trepidation, but also conviction.

"Practice, oui, but this, this is the real thing. And the only time I ever did it without a condom," he again assured his lover. "And I would _love_ to let you practice on me," he said, his voice going husky at the mere thought. Sucking Todd off had left him with a raging hard on, and he was unconsciously rubbing against the other man, seeking relief.

"Lord, you're beautiful," Todd murmured, Gus' sinuous movements, his smoky voice and the hunger in his dark eyes painting a picture of perfection he knew he'd never forget.

"One thing I do know is that there's no way we can do this with you sittin' there. Want to switch or go back in the bedroom." He paused for a second, thinking of the logistics and his arm. "Chair might be better..."

"Anywhere you want," Gus gasped, unable to hold still. Todd felt so damned good against him, all hard muscle and heat... Tiny, panting breaths escaped him, nearly whimpers, and he thought his brain was going to melt down. "S'il te plait... touch me," he begged.

"Love to," Todd answered, sliding his hand over Gus' back, feeling the calluses rub the other man's skin. Leaning back in the chair, he moved on to exploring Gus' chest, rubbing his nipples with the pads of his fingers, awestruck at the whimpers and moans that Gus emitted at this action.

He tried to get his hand between them to rub Gus' erection through his shorts, watching as a damp spot bloomed on the fabric over the head of the other man's cock. "Need to move, baby," he said, doubting he'd be able to before Gus came if they kept this up much longer. "I want - want to taste you, all of you, and I can't do that here."

That got a loud whimper from the squirming young man. "Oh saint sacrifice," he moaned. "You're trying to kill me, I know it." He forced himself to pull back and wobbled to his feet, hungry eyes remaining fixed on Todd the whole time.

"Where do you want me?" he asked, swaying toward his lover, wanting nothing more than to feel his hands on his body again.

"How about right there?" the pitcher asked, sliding out of the chair and to his knees, rubbing his cheek against Gus' crotch, inhaling deeply, filling his senses with the other man.

Gus moaned and his hands clenched tightly in Todd's hair as he tried to keep himself from sinking to the floor in a mindless puddle of lust. "Esti!" Gus swore, whimpering with pleasure as Todd teased him.

Wondering at the translation of the word, but figuring it had to be something good because of the way Gus said it, Todd continued what he was doing. His good arm was wrapped around Gus' waist, and he tightened his muscles when he felt the other man's balance waver.

Running his lips along the hard shaft under the taut fabric, Todd mouthed at it, flicking his tongue out to taste the damp spot, looking up when salty musk exploded over his tongue and Gus groaned. "Sit down before you fall down," he murmured, loosening his hold enough to grasp the waistband of the younger man's shorts and tug them down.

Gus fell into the chair more than sat in it, and his legs were instantly spread wide and his hips arched, wanting Todd's mouth back on him. "More!" he demanded, reaching for Todd. "God, you sure you never done this before?" he moaned, one hand falling to his aching cock and stroking it while the other tangled in Todd's hair again.

"Nope." The pitcher gave a self-conscious grin before catching Gus' hand at the wrist and pulling it away from his erection before he got too caught up in the show to do what he wanted. "But I have had them, and I figured, well, you'd like what I did."

Todd's ears colored slightly, and he shrugged. "Hope I'm right..." Still holding Gus' wrist, he bent forward, staring at the younger man's turgid cock, then, after biting his lower lip, licked at the fleshy head.

Somehow managing to bite back a scream, Gus stared down at the blond head, tiny mewls of agonized pleasure escaping him. "Mon Dieu, if you were any more right, you'd kill me!" Needing to touch Todd as well, his hands moved to trace the American's shoulders and upper arms while he squirmed in the chair, hips arching slightly before he forced himself still again.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Todd continued his exploration, stroking his tongue up and down the hard length, leaning in closer to mouth the heavy testicles, then moving back up again, Gus' breathy moans and whimpers goading him into more and more intimate actions.

He stroked the younger man's hip with one hand, exerting a little pressure to hold Gus in place when he moved on to what he wanted to try next: this time when he reached the tip of Gus' cock, he slipped his lips over the hot shaft, taking as much of the other man's length into his mouth as was possible. Intrigued and also aroused by the taste of Gus' cock, Todd sucked, hollowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue over the slit, searching for more of the liquid he wanted to taste.

Gus' fingers clenched the seat of the chair in a white-knuckled grip, and he was absolutely certain that he was going to go mad before Todd was finished playing with him. He'd never felt anything like this in his life. "Oh God, please, so good, stop, can't take any more, Dieu, please, so good, don't ever stop..." He babbled nonsense, unaware of what he was saying.

Todd could hear Gus speaking, but his mind wasn't processing any of the words, just their needy tone. This was a feeling of power, the knowledge that he was the one bringing his lover all this pleasure, and that fact alone was a supreme rush. Before, he'd always thought that giving blowjobs was something done by the 'weaker' partner, but now, now he really understood that you could get as much enjoyment out of giving one as receiving it.

Hearing Gus' garbled words taking on a desperate tone, Todd cupped the younger man's damp balls in his palm, squeezing them gently while sucking strongly on his cock. He wasn't sure if he could swallow when the time came, but he did want to taste and feel his come.

Gus' eyes flew open to their widest limit, and a strangled scream erupted from his throat at the moment that he exploded. He writhed madly, involuntarily pushing deeper into Todd's mouth, not even realizing that he had, and the chair creaked under his fierce grip as his body convulsed, his seed spurting into his lover's voracious mouth.

One minute Todd was enjoying the feel of Gus' cock in his mouth, the next he was choking, unable to breathe, his throat filled with solid flesh and thick liquid. Coughing, trying to control his gag reflex, he pulled back, feeling hot splatters hit his face and chest when the last spurts of Gus' semen hit him.

Panting through his open mouth, Todd swallowed hard, feeling the slide of Gus' seed down his throat and finally managed to look up at his lover through watery eyes. "Sorry, just caught me unprepared there."

As Gus' eyes opened again and focused on the other man, he looked appalled and slid down to the floor, kneeling facing Todd. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." He leaned into his lover, kissing him as he wiped at Todd's face, arms sliding around him.

"Gus... Gus..." Todd tried to get a word in edgewise and finally started laughing when the younger man just kept kissing him and trying to clean him up. "It's okay, baby, I'm fine." He stopped, catching both of Gus' hands in his, holding him still before kissing him. "And I'll do better next time, I promise."

That stopped Gus' babbling, and he gaped at Todd in disbelief. " _Better_? You trying to kill me, mon amour?" he demanded, starting to laugh. "That's one hell of a native talent you got there." He licked Todd's face, lapping delicately at the smears of his come, cleaning the other man lazily.

"No way!" Todd exclaimed, his eyes closing to half-mast as Gus lapped at his face and neck. "And I had one hell of an incentive considering how good you made me feel, babe. I figured if I did even one quarter as well, I'd be okay."

"Mon coeur, I'm looking forward to when you decide to start experimenting," Gus purred. "It'll be worth the loss of half my brain cells." He pressed closer, rubbing against him like a kitten seeking affection.

"Only fair that you should be as mentally disadvantaged as you made me." Todd caressed Gus' cheek, shifting to sit on the floor and pulling the younger man into his lap. "And I look forward to experimenting - with you."

Gus managed to curl closer, his head now lying on Todd's shoulder. "But how am I going to keep ahead of you?" he grumbled. "You're gonna end up teaching me things, and then you're not gonna need me any more."

Todd snorted incredulously. "Never gonna happen. If it ever gets to that point, we'll just learn together."

"How did I get lucky enough to meet you?" Gus asked softly, cuddling against the blond. "Talk about finding a bargain," he laughed. "All I wanted was some food for the week! Guess I'll be getting my protein in new ways."

Groaning, Todd swatted at Gus' backside. "Speaking of that, there's a big ol' pizza sitting on the table with our names on it. Think we should drag it down here and chow down? And I'm the lucky one," he added in a quieter voice."

By way of answer, Gus reached up and snagged the box, pulling it down to the floor beside them. "Should be cool enough not to need the plates now," he decided, proving it by pulling out a piece and taking a bite, then offering it to Todd. "How 'bout we agree that we're both lucky?"

Having taken a bite as he realized that he was starving, Todd's answer came out garbled. Swallowing, he licked his lips, pushing the pizza back to Gus. "Works by me, and I think you just earned yourself a nickname, Lucky."

"Lucky?" Gus shook his head. "You really are nuts." He paused to take another bite, then once his mouth was free again, licked away a spot of sauce just below Todd's lip. By the time he was sure he'd gotten it all, he'd licked every inch of his lover's mouth, inside and out.

"Not me, no way," Todd sighed, wondering if there was any way his brain could coax his cock into waking once more because he could _not_ get enough of the other man. "But tell me the French for it, and I'll call you that if you want."

Gus stuck his tongue out and pretended to ignore the smirking man as he picked up another slice of pizza. He concentrated on the food, holding it up and slowly nibbling up the triangle, practically making love to it.

"You are just bad, aren't you?" Todd asked, shaking his head and grabbing a Pepsi from the table, handing it to Gus then taking one for himself. "Which I should have figured out when I saw that tattoo on your butt."

Gus practically beamed. "You noticed! Did you like it? Tell me, I've been dying to get someone's opinion. Pretty wild, eh?" He jumped up again, sticking his ass in Todd's face to give him a better look at the gay pride rainbow.

Leaning back a bit to focus on the pale skin of Gus' ass, Todd chuckled, the other man's enthusiasm contagious. "It's great, nice job too. Who did it?"

Gus grinned over his shoulder as he named the place he'd had it done. "Some of the guys go there for their tattoos and piercings, so I knew it was okay, nothing would rot off or anything." He plopped back down on Todd's lap, squirming a little. "I kinda want to get something on the other cheek, or maybe on an arm, but I'm not sure what yet."

"If you ever tell me the translation for lucky, you can get that put somewhere," Todd teased. He shifted around some, trying to find a comfortable place to rest his arm, then finally leaned it on his leg.

"Chanceux," Gus replied. "Better stick to Gus," he laughed. "That accent of yours wasn't made for French," he teased.

Todd made a face but didn't even try to pronounce the word. "Nope, it wasn't, but doesn't mean I can't call you 'Chance', does it?"

"I can live with that," Gus agreed, shifting again. "I'm hoping to _get_ lucky..." he drawled, arms sliding around Todd's neck. "I have a perfectly good bed, you know."

The pitcher's eyebrows arched upward. Did Gus mean... "To relax? 'Cause honestly I think you've worn me out, baby." He sighed and nodded toward his arm. "Haven't been at my best energy wise lately, not that I wouldn't love to." Hoping Gus didn't take it as a rejection of him, Todd rubbed his face against the younger man's, kissing his ear.

Gus almost whimpered in dismay. He finally found the guy he wanted for his first time, and he had to _wait_? The universe had a perverse sense of humor... most often at his expense. Well, if he couldn't lose his cherry, at least he could cuddle with Todd. "Sure, to rest," he said, managing not to sound disappointed. "A late afternoon nap sounds pretty good... if I can curl up with you."

"It's your bed," Todd murmured, giving the other man a one-armed hug, "and I'll be glad to have you share it with me. Want any more to eat?" Gus shook his head, and they untangled themselves to get to their feet.

Rubbing at his shoulder, Todd sighed. "Lord, I will be so glad when they cut this thing down. Among other things it'll mean I can give you a better hug."

Gus gave him a narrow-eyed look. "That's not all you're going to give me!"

Unable to contain his laughter, Todd leaned his head against Gus' shoulder as they walked into the bedroom. "Baby, y'all are the _horniest_ virgin ah've ever met in mah life!"

Gus stuck his tongue out at him. Again. "Maybe that's because I don't want to die of old age, _still_ a virgin!" he growled. He curled up in the middle of the bed, looking up at the other man. "Gonna join me?"

"Am I safe?" Todd asked, sitting on the bed and kissing Gus before the young man could stick his tongue out again. He leaned back, resting his head on the pillow, and sighed, content. "You gonna sit way over there or come here?"

Todd didn't have to ask him twice. Gus was instantly plastered to him. "Mmmm, I could get used to this," he purred happily. "Like having my own Toddy bear to hold on to."

"Toddy bear?" The ballplayer fell silent after that, but his shoulders shook as he tried to muffle his laughter by biting his lip. "Well, if it makes you feel better, Chance, that's what I'll be."

"That mean that I get to pet your fur and drool on you while I sleep?" Gus giggled.

"Petting, yes. Drooling, no. I don't want to even try explaining that to my doctor if the cast got soggy and had to be replaced." Sighing happily, Todd closed his eyes, focusing on the weight of Gus' head on his shoulder and the feel of the younger man's body pressed against his. What a day. What an absolutely amazing day.

~*~*~ 

Glad that he'd finally found a parking spot for the Subaru he'd rented, Todd slid out from behind the wheel, flexing his arm, unable to keep from grinning. A shorter cast, a long weekend ahead, and the fact that Gus was spending it with him all combined to make the ballplayer one happy man.

It was about a block and a half walk from the lot to Gus' place, and Todd fought the urge to jog the whole way. While he'd talked to the younger man several times over the past week, they hadn't been able to get together. That was about to change, now.

Reaching the door to Gus' apartment building, Todd pressed the buzzer next to his lover's name, and getting a return buzz, he pushed open the door and bounded up the stairs, reaching Gus' door just as the other man was pulling it open.

Gus grabbed hold of the front of Todd's shirt, yanked him inside, pushed him against a wall and plastered himself to the American's front and tried to remove his tonsils with his tongue. When the need for oxygen forced him to pull back finally, he had one leg wrapped around Todd's waist, and two hard cocks were pressed between their bodies.

"Hi," he said finally.

Todd had to blink several times before he could get his brain engaged again. "Do I know you?" he asked, grinning even as he leaned down to kiss Gus again. "Oh yeah, you're the guy that I've been missing like crazy all week."

"Well, you're not going to be missing me this weekend 'cause I'm not getting farther away from you than this!" Gus squirmed against him, rubbing their erections together, and his second leg rose to twine around Todd's waist, leaving the other man supporting his entire weight while Gus nibbled and nuzzled his throat.

Scrambling not to drop his lover, Todd managed to get one hand under the other man's ass while somehow stopping himself from carrying Gus into the bedroom and giving in to what they both wanted. "Baby... God... you're gonna have to move a little bit when we get in... oh, Gus... the car."

"Never mind getting in the damned car! I want you in me!" Gus practically snarled, totally frustrated after a week of fantasizing about Todd.

Determined not to let the other man talk him out of his plans, Todd put his foot down, both literally and figuratively. Stamping his foot on the floor, he jarred Gus loose from his perch. "Listen to me, Gus," he said sternly, meeting the other man eye to eye. "I want to do this, but I want to do it right. That means you need to come to my place. It may be stupid, but I - I just want to romance you some first, okay?"

Gus melted. "Romance?" He smiled almost shyly. "Sounds nice. Sorry, I know I said I'd behave. I just want you so bad!" He kissed Todd hard but quickly, then reached down and grabbed the gym bag he'd packed with what he thought he'd need for the weekend... including lube and condoms he hoped to use up!

"I want you too; the week hasn't been any easier for me, I promise," Todd sighed, thinking back to the long hours he'd spent trying to amuse himself. "I won't ask if you're ready." He grinned and stepped out the door, waiting for Gus to lock it before heading down the stairs, leading the other man to the car.

"Toss your stuff in the back, and we're out of here." The minute Gus was settled and buckled in, Todd stepped on the gas, turning out of the lot and in the direction of the waterfront. Traffic was heavy, so it took almost half an hour to reach the building and the underground garage.

"Lord! I thought we'd never get here!" He turned in the seat in time to get kissed full on the mouth by Gus, an action he returned enthusiastically.

Gus forced himself to pull away from Todd, managing to fumble the seatbelt undone as he did. "If we don't get out of this car right now, we're not going to," he panted, staring at Todd out of passion-darkened eyes, his pupils dilated until the iris was only a thin ring. "And one of these days I want you to take me right here in the car, just throw me over the back of the seat and fuck me till I scream," he rasped.

Todd whimpered, beginning to wonder why he bothered with all his plans for the evening when all he wanted to do was just what Gus suggested. "Rental company might not like that," he rasped, barely managing to make himself open the door and get out of the car. "But fuck, who cares, that's what Scotch-guarding is for. Bed'll be a whole lot more comfortable then these seats though; c'mon, baby, let's go upstairs."

Gus followed close on his heels, both to be close to Todd and because he was curious to see the other man's home. Once inside, he actually peeled himself away from Todd's back to explore the apartment curiously, picking things up to inspect them, then setting them back exactly where they'd been. He wandered around, sparing a hungry glance at the bed and a smile for the romantically set dining room table, giving them both a chance to calm down a little.

The older man stood at the kitchen's entryway. The catering service was due in fifteen minutes; now he just had to keep his hands off of Gus for that long and through the meal. Watching as the dark-haired man wandered around the apartment, Todd smiled. Gus was beautiful, and to see him there made Todd want him to stay permanently.

 _Lord, I'm insane,_ he sighed to himself as he stepped out of the doorway and toward the blonde oak bar. "Want something to drink, baby? I've got wine and the hard stuff if you want something else."

"Wine, please," Gus replied over his shoulder, peering at the titles of the books on the shelves. Some he'd read, some he planned to borrow, others he'd never heard of. "You bring your books up with you for the season?" he asked curiously, turning to face Todd while watching him pour the wine. _Dieu, I have it bad. I like watching him do that._

"Some," Todd answered, carefully placing one of the glasses in his injured hand before picking up the other one and carrying it over to Gus. "I've got copies of my favorites here and in Arizona. Those are mostly the Connellys and the Jances - I have a thing for mysteries if you can't tell."

"I noticed," Gus agreed, taking the wine with a smile of thanks. "I like science fiction and fantasy best myself." His eyes ran up Todd's body. "If I promise to keep my hands to myself, will you kiss me?" He stood up easily, standing close to Todd, eyeing him hungrily.

Setting his drink down, Todd moved closer, waiting for Gus to do the same before closing his hands over the younger man's. "How about we hold each other's, and then neither of us will have a problem," he murmured, closing his lips over Gus', deepening the kiss at the other man's moan.

Todd felt like he could keep this up all night, this connection that thrilled him down to his toes, and he had no idea how long the kiss had been going on when the doorbell rang. Pulling back, he groaned, surveying Gus' flushed cheeks and swollen lips. "Must be the food, guess I gotta let go now."

Gus whimpered softly, his fingers reluctantly releasing Todd's. "Oui. Yes." He forced himself to jam his hands into his pockets instead of reaching for his lover again. "Get our dinner. We're going to need it," he said with a sultry smile. "I'll wait in the dining room," he added, moving out of sight of the door.

"Yeah... right..." Wondering if he looked like he'd been doing what he had, Todd raked a hand through his hair, took a deep breath and answered the door. After paying the delivery girl, he wheeled the serving cart into the dining room.

"May have to get your help serving, don't want to dump things in your lap," he smiled, turning to get his wine from the living room and bring it and the bottle to the table. He lit the two ivory candles, then looked at Gus a bit awkwardly. "Tell me if I'm doin' this wrong, okay? I want it to be special, but I don't want to treat you like - I don't know, a female date."

Gus came around the table to him, pressing against Todd briefly as he kissed him, then backed away. "You're doing great, mon cher. I like feeling like you think I'm special." He gave Todd an open, happy smile, then reached for the cart, eyes widening as he saw everything in it.

"You did all this for me?"

Todd shrugged a little. "Well, you are, and yeah, I did. You said this was your favorite so that made the menu easy. I just... want you to be happy, Gus."

Together they unloaded the cart, setting the containers of rare roast beef, new potatoes, fresh carrots and broccoli, Caesar salad and warm baguettes on the table. Todd took the white chocolate mousse cake and set it on the sideboard that had come with the dining room set. That done, he sat, waiting for Gus to do the same before lifting his glass in toast. "Here's to many more such meals together."

Gus stared at him, raising his glass in return. "Many, many more," he agreed. "I... I know it's only been a little while, but... I love you, Todd." He couldn't look at the other man, sure he would laugh or tell him that it was too soon, but he knew what he felt, and he had to say it.

Startled, Todd set his glass down before he slopped the red wine all over the tablecloth. "Gus, baby..." He stopped and chuckled, falling silent when the younger man looked up at him, his dark eyes full of hurt. "Baby, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at me! Remember when I told you on the subway that this was crazy? I think I was already in love with you then! Man, you gave me the shortest open season on the market in history!"

Laughing with relief, Gus smiled at him. "I'm glad. I think I started falling in love with you the moment you smiled at me and let me share your table. I..." About to ask what would happen when the season ended, he changed his mind, not wanting to spoil the evening. "I'm glad I found you first."

"Me too." Todd smiled, feeling somehow relieved. "Some of those folks I've seen down there would have scared me to death. I'da turned tail and never looked back." He picked up his fork and knife, then cursed. "Mind doin' me a favor, babe, and helpin' me cut this up?" It felt stupid asking, but there was no way he could do it on his own.

"My pleasure," Gus replied, coming over and sitting on Todd's lap while he cut the meat and other food into bite-size morsels. Once done, he laid the knife and fork down and grinned up at his lover, squirming slightly on his lap. "Need any help with anything else?"

Biting his tongue so he didn't give Gus some suggestions, Todd groaned. "Nothing that can't wait until we're done eating. Though I think instead of the cake, there's another dessert I want more..."

"Me too!" Gus replied fervently. "In fact..." He got up, though not without stealing another quick kiss, and picked up the cake Todd had left on the sideboard. "I think I'll put this in the fridge, and we can have it tomorrow. I have something else in mind tonight." His eyes raked over Todd's body, leaving no doubt as to what he meant.

"Oh really?" Todd asked, forcing himself to keep his tone light even though his eyes followed the same path Gus' had taken over the other man's lean body. Damnit, forget the food!

Standing, he tangled one hand in Gus' dark hair and brushed their lips together. "You know, I'm disappointed. You didn't say a thing about the new cast, and it makes it so much easier to hold you."

Gus moaned softly, nearly dropping the forgotten cake in his hands as he pressed closer to Todd. He managed to put it back down on the table as he pulled against Todd's grip on his hair, trying to get closer to deepen the kiss.

"I noticed," he muttered, one hand curling around the newly freed upper arm, careful not to yank at the sore limb. "Oh Dieu, I'm going to melt into a puddle right now if you don't _do_ something!"

"Do something like take you back into my room, strip you, lay you down on my bed and make love to you?" Todd suggested, running his hands down Gus' shoulders to cup the younger man's ass in his palms. He felt the shudder that ran through Gus at that as well as heard his soft moan.

"That's what I want to do, you know." Keeping his arms around his lover, Todd guided him down the hall and into his bedroom. The sheer curtains were pulled over the sliding glass door to the balcony, and a soft glow from the low wattage bulbs in the lamp illuminated the dark cocoa brown sheets and the bottle of champagne chilling in a stand near the bed.

"So, I have you back here, I think the next thing was stripping you," Todd murmured, somehow feeling more relaxed now that they had gotten down to what they both knew the purpose of the visit was.

"Oh please," Gus murmured prayerfully. His hands rose to Todd's shirt, pulling at it, wanting to feel Todd's naked flesh against his. "That sounds _very_ good," he added fervently. "Both of us naked, in bed, you in me..." He whimpered hungrily.

"We'll get there," Todd assured him, shifting to let Gus pull his shirt over his head, then helping him do the same. "No hurrying though, I don't want to hurt you, baby." He worked at Gus' belt and slid his hand inside the waistband of his lover's pants, easing them down and off Gus' lean hips.

In a flash, Gus had him equally naked, and Todd had to stop and marvel at the younger man's beauty. His body was all hard planes and sleek lines and looked good enough to eat. "Now it's time for the bed," he husked, walking Gus back toward the bed and lowering himself on top of the smaller man, kissing and being kissed with hungry abandon as their bodies rubbed together.

"Grace au Dieu!" Gus exulted, arching beneath Todd, reveling in the weight of his body atop him. His fingers flexed on Todd's shoulders, pulling him closer, naked flesh pressed to naked flesh. "Oh merciful Mary, you feel so good!" he moaned, his legs falling apart and rising to wrap around the older man's hips.

"Please, hurry," he begged, writhing wantonly, tiny mewls of hunger falling from his lips. "I need you so much." He could feel the emptiness inside him, and he wanted Todd there more than he wanted his next breath.

"Not going to hurt you." The ballplayer's voice was hoarse and strained, and he braced himself on his broken arm to reach for the lube he'd placed on the bedside table earlier. Giving Gus a final kiss, he pushed up on his knees, stroking the younger man's chest and down to the flushed erection jutting out from his body.

Fumbling open the cap, he squeezed a bit of the cool gel out onto his fingers, lowering them between Gus' out-flung thighs and rubbing them against the tight pucker of his anus, slicking the flesh liberally before pressing the tip of one finger inside.

Eyes widening, Gus involuntarily stiffened a little. Regardless of how much he wanted this, it _was_ his first time, and it felt odd. Very odd. But good too. He shifted his hips slightly, feeling Todd's finger move inside him as he did, and that was good too. Better than good.

His legs, which had still been wrapped loosely around Todd's waist, slowly drew up toward his body, his arms hooking under his knees to open himself more. He stared up out of heavy-lidded brown eyes gone black with passion, and his chest heaved from the force of his panting breaths. "More," he begged.

Frowning slightly when Gus froze, Todd held still as well, only relaxing when the other man did. Breathing heavily, imagining the tight heat that surrounded his finger around his cock, Todd pushed forward a little more, crooking and circling his finger, trying to stretch the small muscle.

Todd's finger rubbed across something inside him, his prostate he would realize when he could think again, and Gus wailed softly, his body arching off the bed to follow his lover's finger. "Oh merde, oui, s'il vous plait, encore," he babbled, not even aware of what language he was speaking.

Having no clue what Gus was saying, except for s'il vous plait, Todd decided to give what he had just done another try. Pressing his finger into the younger man's body, he rubbed against a small bump deep within Gus, a hungry smile crossing his face.

"Like that, baby?" he rasped, drawing back and adding more lube to his fingers before attempting to add another finger. Everything he had read on this subject warned against tearing the thin tissues back here, but Lord, it was hard to go slow!

When Todd rubbed his prostate again, Gus yowled like a cat in heat, his whole body convulsing. "Oh dear Christ," he whimpered, his ass clamping down on the two fingers inside him. They felt so good, filled him so full despite the slight burning as he stretched, but it wasn't enough. He wanted "More!" he wailed, riding Todd's fingers hungrily.

"Gonna - gonna try three, Gus. If that's okay, I'll be in you, I swear." Swallowing hard, aware of his own aching cock, Todd pulled back again, twisting his fingers together, then slowly breaching the tight circle of Gus' ass. He felt the young man flinch and went still, waiting for Gus to relax again before moving.

It hurt but not nearly as much as the empty ache inside him, so Gus took a deep breath and suddenly shoved his ass back, forcing Todd's fingers into him all the way. A tiny gasp tore from between his clenched teeth as he stretched still more, but in only seconds, he was again riding the entwined digits and pleading for more. Desperate brown eyes focused on equally dark ones looking down at him, and he begged. "Please, mon coeur, need you, now, please," he rasped.

"I'm here. Gonna take you, baby. Make you mine now, always," Todd rambled, grabbing for the condoms and ripping a package open with hands that shook. "Turn on your side, Gus. It'll be easier that way."

Pushing up on an elbow, Todd leaned in and kissed the other man. "But first, want to put this on me?"

Gus eyed the condom, then looked up at Todd. "No." Seeing the shock on the other man's face, he hastened to explain. "You told me you were clean, and I believe you. We don't need that... if you trust me?" He didn't want to push; he knew that asking Todd to trust him on this was a lot.

Todd inhaled, then nodded. "I trust you, Gus. I love you, how can I not?" He looked down at the latex circle in his hand, and tossed it toward the wastebasket. This was playing with fire, with his life, but he believed Gus, and he had to go with that feeling.

Placing his casted hand on the younger man's hip, he pressed gently until Gus rolled to his side, pulling a knee to his chest as he moved. "You tell me if I hurt you, understand?" Todd asked, his tone utterly serious.

At Gus' whispered agreement, he squeezed out more of the lube, using most of the tiny bottle to coat his erection and smooth more over and into Gus' ass. "Okay, baby," Todd murmured, placing the head of his cock against Gus' anus, "they say you should breathe out right about now."

Obediently, Gus started to exhale, which turned into a long drawn-out whine of pained pleasure as Todd pushed into him, slowly filling him. When Todd stilled finally, his balls pressed against Gus' ass, Gus had to reach back, his fingertips brushing where they were joined. "You're in me," he breathed. "Oh God, I feel you inside me, so deep and full. Jesus, fuck me, please, move, need you..."

"Just - wait a... Fuck..." Todd was fighting with every ounce of strength he had to keep from coming. Gus' fingertips flickering over the base of his cock and the need in his lover's voice sent him perilously close to the edge, but he managed to hold off by the slimmest of margins.

Reaching around Gus' body, Todd closed his hand on his lover's semi-soft cock, stroking him and kissing his neck as he began to move, slow and shallow at first, but then with longer strokes when Gus began arching back at him.

Todd's stroking rapidly had Gus back to full erection, and when he began to move inside him, Gus nearly shrieked with the pleasure. He was filling him, rubbing against the tender tissues deep inside him, striking his prostate on nearly every stroke, jerking him off at the same time, and Gus was going wild. One of his hands rose to twist and tug at his own nipples, the other remaining over his hip so the fingertips could keep brushing Todd's cock as he stroked in and out of him.

 _Lord, Jesus. He's never done this before?_ Todd gasped to himself as Gus teased both of them with his agile fingers. He thrust harder and tightened his grip around Gus' cock, knowing he was close and wanting his lover to come too.

"Let me feel you come, Gus. Please. I want - I need it, you."

Hearing his lover's voice was the final impetus to tip Gus over the edge, and he cried Todd's name as his body tightened and convulsed, and he came for the first time with someone fucking him. " _Je t'aime_ ," he gasped, whimpering as his seed spurted over the blond's hand.

The rippling convulsions massaging his cock made Todd moan, and he buried his face in Gus' neck, whispering his name over and over again. He managed only a handful of thrusts before he was coming, sending gouts of semen deep into Gus' body.

"Oh my... Baby. Love you, baby," he breathed, rubbing his hand over Gus' stomach and hip, rubbing the thick liquid into his skin, never wanting to move.

Gus was making a sound that could only be described as purring, tiny rumbles of contentment coming from deep in his chest, and his ass was pressed back hard against Todd to keep him inside. "Love you too," he murmured, feeling limp and happy and oh-so-satisfied. "That was... _incroyable_. I never knew it could be like that." One arm rose to hook around Todd's neck and tugged him forward over Gus' shoulder so the younger man could kiss him. "Thank you, mon coeur."

"I should be saying the same to you," Todd breathed in between kissing his way along Gus' jaw. "Talk about perfect." Despite his wishes otherwise, he softened and slipped from Gus' body but remained spooned close to him.

"How do you feel?" he asked, rubbing his hand over the younger man's hip and thigh. "Sore?"

" _Wonderful_ ," Gus replied, his head rubbing against Todd's shoulder. Seeing the look of concern, he grew more serious. "A little," he admitted, "but not enough to complain about. And it was well worth it for that. I loved having you inside me. It was even better than I imagined... every minute of every day of the last week!" he finished in a grumble.

Todd chuckled softly at the petulant tone of Gus' last words. "Wasn't much easier on me, baby." He turned his head just enough to kiss the side of Gus' cheek before laughing again. "And if you were thinking of that every minute of the day, y'all must have had some decidedly strange conversations at work and at class!"

Not wanting to let go of his lover but needing to assure himself that Gus was indeed all right, Todd slipped his arms from around the younger man and rolled him to his belly. Grabbing a soft washcloth from the dresser, he cleaned them both up, then checked the cloth for any trace of blood. Finding none, he breathed a sigh of relief and settled back onto the bed, pulling Gus against him once more. "Ah meant what ah said before, Chance. Ah love you," he said, looking seriously into Gus' dark eyes, stroking his hair back off his brow.

"I love you too," Gus replied, staring up at his lover. His lover! He shivered and smiled. "I love you so much," he whispered, his leg hooking over Todd's to hold him close. "I've never been so happy, _mon coeur_ ," he whispered. "And now we have all weekend together, to love each other without any interruptions," he purred contentedly. "I'm hoping not to be able to walk by Monday."

Todd chuckled quietly before kissing Gus' neck. "You have a very high estimation of me, baby, but I'll do my best to give you what you want. May need to drink some protein shakes or somethin' to keep up my energy."

"Well, I'll do my best to provide you with high protein beverages," Gus laughed. "But you'll need some electrolytes too. With as much as you're gonna need, you might get an endorsement for Gator-Ade out of this." He grinned happily, giddy with the joy he felt. "Je t'aime," he said, repeating it over and over as he peppered Todd's face with kisses.

"Gator-Ade?" Todd made a disgusted face that changed into a goofy grin when Gus covered his lips and cheeks with kisses. Waiting until his lover stopped, he chuckled quietly and ran a hand up Gus' back. "Baby, I don't want anything to do with Gators, even drink a sports drink developed at that school!"

Laughing, Gus kissed him properly, pulling Todd back on top of him. "Better," he purred contentedly. "I like feeling your weight on top of me." He looked around a little curiously. "Whatever happened to that cake?"

"I like having it on you," the ball player murmured, before tilting his head, thinking on the question. "Think you left it in the kitchen before we got distracted. Gettin' hungry, Chance? For something other then this, I mean," he added, giving a small laugh.

"Who said I had to choose?" Gus asked with a straight face. "I was thinking of smearing it on you then licking it off." He offered an angelic smile, feeling the tiny shudder that rippled through Todd at his comment. "They say presentation is very important to fine cuisine."

Todd's eyes darkened hungrily, and he kissed Gus, his tongue exploring every inch of the younger man's mouth. Flopping onto his back, he propped his casted arm up on a pillow and smiled. "Well, get to work, lover. I'm not going anywhere."

Gus paused to admire the delicious sight of a sated and sticky Todd sprawled on the rumpled bed before crawling off the bed and going into the kitchen for the cake. Chocolate and Todd, who could ask for more?

He came back carrying the rich treat and a couple of bottles of water, figuring they could both use something to drink after their exertions. "Mmm, you look good enough to eat, lying there like that," he said, smiling possessively. "How did I get so lucky?"

He put the cake down on the nightstand within easy reach, then settled onto the bed, straddling Todd's middle.

"Keep asking myself the same thing," Todd murmured, running his good hand up the younger man's thigh and smiling dreamily. "But before we get into an argument over who's the luckiest, remember we agreed we both are."

"Share and share alike," Gus agreed, scooping up a bit of the creamy dessert with one finger. "Ohhhhh," he moaned blissfully. "That's _wonderful_." He raked up another fingerful, this time offering it to Todd.

Catching Gus' hand, Todd licked the rich frosting off of his finger, taking care to clean each and every bit off his lover's skin. "Almost as good as you." "That's sweet, mon coeur, but no way do I taste as good as chocolate," Gus denied vigorously. Anything else he might believe but not _chocolate_. He reached for more and smeared it over Todd's chest, then leaned down to begin licking him clean, carefully avoiding his nipples at first.

Humming deep in his throat as Gus cleaned his chest as thoroughly as he had done the other man's hand moments before, Todd forced himself to speak. "Better than chocolate, lover. Don't deny it, you haven't tasted yourself that way, so you don't know."

Eyeing him as if he were insane, Gus agreed in a tone that clearly said he was pacifying the madman. Before Todd could try to convince him again, he dragged his tongue over a nipple, cleaning the frothy chocolate confection away, then latched onto the rigid bud, suckling hungrily.

By now, rather than sitting atop Todd, Gus was sprawled full length, partially on the other man and partially on the bed at his side. His slowly twitching shaft lay on Todd's thigh, gradually filling.

Twining his fingers through Gus' short, dark hair, Todd gave up on trying to argue the point and pulled his lover up for a lingering kiss as their lower bodies rubbed together. "Mmmm, Chance, never gonna get enough of you," he sighed, nuzzling the younger man's face before dipping down to his neck. "Never want to either."

"Good thing, now that I have you, I'm not going to let you get away," Gus replied, almost purring from his lover's attentions. He pulled away from Todd's mouth just long enough to lick the last of the mousse from his lover's chest, then stretched out again to let the other man at his neck. He loved the way Todd touched him, caring and hungry at the same time, and he could never get enough of it.

"Love you," he murmured, his hands petting whatever parts of Todd he could reach.

Todd rumbled an answer against Gus' skin as he managed to turn them both over more so that it was now his turn to explore his lover's body. Managing to drag the fingers of his good hand through the thick icing on the cake, he swiped them across Gus' chest and down his abdomen, offering them to the other man to lick clean before dipping his head and putting himself to the same task.

Gus arched slightly beneath his lover's weight, the taste of chocolate and Todd thick on his tongue after sucking the older man's fingers clean. He moaned softly as Todd licked him, cleaning and tasting him, arousing him until he thought he would scream. "Mon Dieu," he panted, writhing as much as he was able. "So good, want you so much..." He fought to spread his legs, to wrap them around his lover and pull him into himself, hungry to feel him deep inside once again.

And yet this was good too, these loving caresses. This long buildup, hot and languid, made him appreciate southern languor like never before.

Closing his eyes, Todd steeled himself for what he knew he had to say next and for the protests he knew would come after it. "Want you too," he breathed, tilting his head up to look at Gus, feeling a clench in his gut at the sheer hunger on the other man's face.

"But it's going to have to wait, baby. I don't want you too sore to walk tomorrow - or to do what I have planned. How about this instead?" Shimmying lower, he scooped up more of the frosting, painting the length of Gus' cock with the thick cream before diving in to lick and slurp at both the dessert and the satiny flesh under it.

Gus drew in breath to protest, even though he knew Todd was right, but even before Todd made it impossible to think, he'd stopped. The older man was right, and it would selfish of him to try to make Todd do something that would hurt him. He knew Todd no more wanted to cause him pain than he would want to hurt Todd. Before he could speak, however, his lover's mouth on his erection drove him to a preverbal state, and all he could do was whimper and moan his pleasure. Unable to return the favor, he raised one leg slightly to rub against the other man's cock, trying to pleasure him in turn.

After he'd removed the last trace of the confection from Gus' skin, Todd sighed in pleasure. _Much better than the chocolate,_ he told himself, swallowing down as much of Gus' cock as possible, humming with delight at the unique taste and the feel of the other man's leg moving against his own erection.

"Oh, oui, so good, please," Gus groaned, his hips moving slowly in time with Todd's sucking, his fingers now combing restlessly through the soft blond hair. He'd never felt anything like this, never wanted anyone the way he wanted Todd. "Je t'aime," he gasped as he felt his balls draw up, knowing that he was trembling on the brink of another climax. His leg continued to move against Todd, trying to draw him along as well.

Wanting to show his agreement, Todd hummed in answer, and was almost jolted off of Gus' body by the strength of the tremor that went through the younger man. He felt Gus' leg press harder against him and a wave of tension sweep through him, then Gus was coming in his mouth, the pulsations and deep-throated groans triggering his own climax and making him shake.

When their climaxes had faded, Gus tugged Todd upward so he could kiss him, smiling when he tasted himself in the other man's mouth. "Merci," he said softly, a soft, sated grin on his face. "That was wonderful, you're wonderful." He wrapped his arms tightly around the American, loving the sensation of his weight on top of him. "This was a perfect night, mon coeur."

Smiling, Todd shifted enough to rest his cast on the extra pillow and looked down into Gus' eyes. "Yes, it was, because you were with me, Chance. As for the other... I won't argue it if you agree that you're wonderful too."

Gus had to laugh. "You going to make me accept everything I say to you right back about myself for the rest of my life?" Suddenly realizing what he'd said, he stilled, color stealing into his cheeks.

Cocking his head to the side, Todd smiled. "I bet it'll take that long ta make you accept it. I'm willing to take that chance if it does."

His eyes widening, Gus started to smile. "Sounds like a good plan to me. I'm not going to be easy to convince though. It ought to take at least sixty years," he teased, so happy he thought he ought to be glowing.

Leaning in to nip at Gus' kiss-bruised mouth, Todd grinned. "That mean ya still going ta be this horny in sixty years too? If so, I'll die a happy man. Worn out, but happy!"

"Haven't you ever heard of Viagra?" Gus laughed, hugging him tightly. "Still gonna want you when they're trying to bury me!"

Roaring in laughter, Todd tightened his arm around Gus as much as possible. "Better buy stock in the company, baby. We're going ta need it!"

Chuckling, Gus shook his head. "Who needs it when I have you?" He smiled wickedly.

"Mmm, good point. Ah am damn sexy if I do say so," Todd teased. "And considering who I have to keep up with, it's a damn good thing I have a lot of energy too. Speaking of which... we never did eat that supper."

"No, we ate each other instead," Gus agreed. "So... dinner then sleep or nap then dinner?" He showed no sign of letting go of Todd anytime soon.

"You sayin' you can move now?" Todd sighed in mock disappointment and shook his head. "Ah must not be doing things right. Better rest up, then eat up, then try it again."

Gus let out a sigh of relief. "Well, if you'd said dinner first, you were going to have to carry me... and that would be quite a trick with only one arm," he laughed. "Sleep sounds very, very good. Sleeping with you is even better."

"Like that idea," the ball-player murmured, shifting to his back and cradling Gus close. "Anytime you want to indulge us, please do. Mah door, mah bed and mah heart are always open for you."

"Likewise," Gus whispered, pressing a kiss to Todd's shoulder. " _Je t'aime, mon coeur_." He closed his eyes, just breathing in the scent of his lover and feeling utter contentment take him over.

"Love you too, Chance." Saying that, Todd wrapped both arms around the younger man, holding him close even after they both fell asleep.


End file.
